Insanity is Blind
by ImJustBatman
Summary: Lucy has supposedly killed herself. While the guild is in despair, they still leave for Tenrou. Afterwards (the 7 year jump included) they find a woman who may know what truly happened to her. Rated T because I am super paranoid.
1. Prolouge

The night breeze was chilly as it traveled across the town of Magnolia. It wound through the streets, ducking into corners, sneaking into little cracks, and finally reaching the top of the church. On top of that church, a figure could be seen.

With a closer look, you could see that the figure was a woman. She stared out at this town, an insane look on her face. A dark chuckle could be heard from her mouth. She inched closer to the edge and looked down. The dark chuckle built up and came out as a malicious cackle. Suddenly, a bright light and a burst of heat came from behind.

She whirled around to see a startled dragon slayer there; but no cat. _Excellent, _thought the woman.

The fire dragon slayer opened his mouth and spoke carefully, as though she were a child, "Lucy, what are you doing up here? You don't need to do this Lucy. You're our _nakama_. Our family. We can help you; it doesn't have to end this way."

Lucy just let out another dark chuckle and stepped off the edge. Natsu ran forward but was too late. She plummeted towards the ground. An insane laugh could be heard all throughout town.

Finally, with a sickening _crack, _Lucy hit the ground and laid there. Natsu sprinted down, hoping, praying that she was still alive but when he got down, he saw that it was too late. Lucy Heartfilia was dead.

***Beep* **

Natsu reached into his pocket and took out the communication lacrima. An image of Erza popped up.

"Have you found Lucy, Natsu?" He numbly nodded and showed his partner's dead body to the lacrima. A faint gasp could be heard on the other end.

"Take her body to the guild. We'll have a proper burial for her." With that, the lacrima shut off.

Natsu leaned down and scooped up her body. A pained roar burst from his mouth as he looked up into the sky. _His partner, his best friend, his nakama was dead_. _His Lucy was dead. _Feeling numb, he picked Lucy up and carried her off to the guild.

* * *

On the other side of town, a woman was dragged into a cart. Her captors cackled maliciously as they heard the pained roar. Their plan had gone off with only the slightest of bumps. They loaded the unconscious woman into a cart and drove off, never to been seen again.

* * *

(Sorry for any OOCness; this is my first time writing any fanfiction!) (Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, although I really, really, really wish I did) (Note: this beginning part takes place before Tenrou; the rest will take place afterwards.)


	2. Chapter 1

**8 years, 5 months and 28 days since Lucy Heartfilia has died.**

**7 years, 5 months and 29 days since the group at Tenroujima has disappeared.**

* * *

Macao ran a hand through his graying hair. It was the anniversary of the group that had disappeared at Tenrou; and just yesterday, it was the anniversary of possibly one of the best celestial mages ever, Lucy Heartfilia. He had taken over the guild once master and the others had disappeared but it was much harder than it looked. Keeping up with all that paperwork was difficult, even though he didn't have to deal with the papers from seven years ago. That would of been a nightmare. Looking around the guild hall,he sighed in despair. Not only had he failed his guild but also his son.

Still, he supposed, things could be a lot worse. They could still be living in that shack up on the hillside, but thanks to one of their more recent recruits, they had been able to buy back the old guild hall. She was a very mysterious character, never staying for more than a few days or so. Her name was Rose Star, and had so much power that she had been recruited into the ranks of the top ten wizard saints. He remembered when she joined their guild. She kept claiming that she was only going to bring destruction and pain on their heads but no one listened to that. So she joined and has been a huge gift to this guild, despite what she says.

Wakaba had been smoking more and more until finally she punched him in the face and refused to return his cigars until he promised to go easier on the smoking.

Reedus had stopped eating. He would stare at his plate until finally pushing it away, claiming he wasn't hungry. Rose then proceeded to hold his paintbrushes hostage until he regularly ate.

Droy couldn't stop eating. He would drown his sorrows in food, especially sweets. She just glared at him whenever he tried to eat more than what was healthy for him and threaten him whenever he complained.

Jet's problem was more quiet than that. He had been cutting. None of us knew when he officially started but we did notice more and more scars on his arms and legs. Rose and Jet refuse to tell us how she stopped him but she did.

Kinana kept having panic attacks and no one knew how to stop them or even how to deal with her when she did have them; but Rose locked herself and Kinana in a room and just talked. Afterwards, Kinana's panic attacks went down significantly.

Romeo suffered from neglect and bullying. I was sad when I learned about it afterwards and felt that I failed as a father. Rose just told me to give him more attention and to not leave him alone for too long.

Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren and Laki are probably the only ones who didn't really get affected that badly by them disappearing all those seven years ago. Although, Rose warned me to keep an eye on them just in case.

As for me, I turned to an alcoholic. Always trying to drink away my troubles but it didn't work. Rose smashed all my bottles and whipped me back into shape. That was also around the time that she got Twilight Orge off our backs and bought the old guild back.

My head hit the counter top and listened to the echo that rang around the room. It was so empty nowadays. No one wanted to join Fairy Tail, even though it had a wizard saint in our midst. Everyone else was busying themselves in their own corners. Suddenly, a little black exceed flew into the hall.

"We're back!" said Melanie. No this was not Pantherlily but it could almost be mistaken for him. This cat had pointed black ears, a gold ring in one it's ears, black fur that looked very shiny, a halter top that was outfitted in armor, tunic pants and an obsidian fencing sword.

"Welcome back," the whole guild replied. "Where's Rose?"I questioned.

"I'm right here." And lo and behold, there she was. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, her limiters on her wrists, black tunic pants, combat boots, her hood, and her eye patch. Over her shoulder was her familiar bag that she always carried with her. No one could really see what her face really looks like because of the hood, eye patch, and tattoos that covered her body. She says not to call them tattoos because they are actually seals that keep in her magical energy.

"I brought gifts!" She exclaimed. Everyone ran up to her and held out their hands like little children. Although who could blame them, she always brings the best gifts.

"Lets see, I brought new paintbrushes for Reedus, guns for Bisca and Alzack, a staff and its instructions for Romeo, new plant seeds for Droy, new running shoes for Jet, several recipes for dishes for Kinana, a wooden statue for Laki, magic sand for Max, and hair gel for Warren. Now I also brought cigars for you, Wakaba, but you have to promise that you won't go overboard like last time." He nodded and she placed them in his hands. Then she turned towards me. "Master, I have brought you the money for Fairy Hills and for the upcoming bank payment." She handed the money sack and went up to the second floor. Then from there, she jumped into the rafters. We all laughed at that.

Just then a huge commotion was heard outside. All of us, except Rose, ran outside. There, up in the sky, was Christina 2.0; and coming down from that was the Trimens, with Ichiya. They explained that the island, Tenrou, might not of been destroyed. Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy went while the rest stayed behind. Rose rested up in the rafters, I sat at the bar with Wakaba and Kinana. Laki and Romeo were quietly conversing with each other when the doors burst open, revealing Twilight Orge. Obviously they didn't hear about Rose returning. Sometimes she made her return in a big noticeable way but others she just snuck in quietly. Their leader grinned and said,"What's this? Did all of the little fairies finally decide to quit this crappy excuse of a guild?" The rest of them just laughed.

A dark shadow flew down from the rafters and hovered above the floor. Gone was the cheery woman, and in her place was a warrior that had seen too many battles. Their leader paled and started to back up quickly, but before he could get all the way out of the door, he suddenly flew forward. We turned our heads in surprise and our jaws dropped at what we saw. There, right in front of our faces, was the missing group.

"Hey guys! We're back!"

* * *

(Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Gosh darn it!) Anyways, I was really lazy with updating but here you have it! Sorry for the OOCness! D: but I do hope that you enjoy it anyways!


End file.
